One Last Time
by scarletcriminal
Summary: Yzma wasn't always so very old and plotting against Kuzco. A look at Yzma's very last day and what caused it to turn out the way it did. Kronk/Yzma...


**I do have a weakness for the Yzma x Kronk ship. It's kinda naughty, no? That explains it...**

**This story is rated a HIGH TEEN. I say that because there's totally a sexual theme, so don't get your underpants in a bunch becuase I just warned you. :D But it's not bad...**

_**"One Last Time"**_

* * *

Yzma had a list.

Now, naturally, most stories that include Yzma have her obsessing over the very first thing on that list:

_Kuzco_.

But if one stops to take another look at this list, they'll read the second thing on Yzma's list of everything she utterly despises. Which is, quite simply,

_Birthdays_.

Just a few years ago, birthdays were fine and dandy. They meant presents, cake, and the fact that everyone was forced to pay attention to her didn't hurt. But now, she had no reason to enjoy her birthday. Not since what had happened.

_**Five years earlier…**_

Yzma smiled, lifting the potion close to her face.

"I've done it, Kronk! I've made a potion which will cause anyone who drinks it to age to be three hundred years old!"

"What can you use that for?"

"I don't know." She replied, placing the vial back onto her lab table. She picked up her glass of iced tea and took a gulp of the drink. "Maybe I'll find some use for it in the future. Have you prepared dinner yet?"

Kronk smiled and rushed into the kitchen. Yzma sighed. His smile had always sent warm feelings through her; from the first time she'd seen the photo he'd sent to her in reply to the ad she'd written.

_Wanted: A lab assistant with good culinary skills who can lift heavy objects._

She hadn't written 'good looking' on the advertisement, but Kronk certainly fit the bill.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Yzma!" Kronk exclaimed, revealing a cake to her.

"Oh my goodness, it's amazing!" She cried, hardly able to contain her hand from reaching out and grabbing a mouthful.

"You'll have to wait until _after_ dinner though."

"You are a cruel, sick, man." She said, leaning close to him and pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Mm-hm. You're still having a sensible meal first." He turned and went back into the kitchen.

Yzma rolled her eyes and remembered her glass was still on the table. She hurriedly went back to the table to grab it, and took a sip as she made her way towards the kitchen to eat.

She stopped dead, feeling something burning in her throat. The fiery sensation made its way to her stomach, and she began to cry out for help.

"Kronk! K-k-kronk!" She felt her legs become bonier, her arms go fragile and weak, and her entire body begin to thin and shrivel.

"What is it!" Kronk shouted, running into the lab.

By then, Yzma was lying on the floor, gasping for breath. The vial of poison rolled from her veiny hand, not a drop of it left.

**.............................................................**

She sighed. Breathing was so much harder than she remembered.

She hated recalling that day. In fact, she hated recalling anything after that day too; becoming a member of the Emperor's counsel, devising her plans for becoming empress, and forever after imagining a life where people cared about her, if only because she held the power.

And oh, how much she wanted that power now.

She'd never been able to make a reversal potion. And she doubted that she'd ever have the chance. She was three hundred and five years old, and it was a wonder she had made it an hour past the accident, let alone this many years.

She lay in bed, sighing and closing her eyes. She wished for the pain to just end.

"_Maybe if I could just roll over and suffocate myself…"_

"Yzma?"

Kronk's deep voice broke her thoughts. He opened the door to her bedroom and quietly entered, walking to her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She groaned, frowning. Kronk looked at his feet.

Yzma sighed.

"I miss you." She said, surprising both Kronk and herself.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Well, I mean…yes." She looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid his gaze. "I'd better tell you now; I won't be able to when I'm..." She trailed off, still staring straight up. Kronk left her side.

She could feel the bed sinking in to her left. Yzma's eyes shot over to see Kronk climbing in next to her.

"Kronk what are you-,"

"Shush." He whispered. Kronk kissed her cheek, and then her jawbone, and then her neck. "I want to wish you…a happy twenty-fourth birthday." Suddenly, he positioned himself on top of her, gently pressing his lips against her own.

"Oh…Kronk…" She lifted her weak arms and wrapped them around his strong shoulders best she could. He continued to kiss her, and she continued to press him down onto her.

Kronk became increasingly worried about hurting her delicate body. He was scared stiff every time she made a noise.

"Kronk, please…I only have one last wish." She said, her voice faint and strained.

"What's that?" He asked.

She leaned close to his ear.

"The wish I had on my nineteenth birthday night…that you never fulfilled."

He frowned to himself, dropping his head.

"I can't do it." He choked.

"Yes. It's all I want. One last time." She could feel the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to scream and cry. Why had this happened? Her entire life had been taken away from her in a matter of moments. And now, after five unsuccessful years of scheming, spying, and potion-creating, she was as thin as a toothpick and as weak as one too. But she deserved one last chance to be with him…

"Okay," He whispered. "I'll do it."

Yzma could feel the corners of her mouth curl upwards slightly. And for once, it was not because she had been able to create another wicked plan; it was because she was actually happy. And that smiled stayed all through the night. Even after Kronk was back by her side and her eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

**That's probably the most depressing ending I've ever written. But still... read and review my wonderful readers! :D**


End file.
